


spread that christmas cheer

by orphan_account



Series: anna’s midam dumps [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Midam, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, M/M, michael n adam are big dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “What is this-?” Michael gaped, setting the bag of Indian takeout in his hand onto the counter. He took in in the scene before him; Adam grinning up, a sheepish smile on his face, as he held a tray of cookies out in front of him. Flour caked his face and clothing, and somehow— Michael had no idea how— he managed to get red frosting on his forehead and in his hair. “Adam. Pardon my language, but what the fuck? I went to pick up dinner for us and- what happened in here?”
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: anna’s midam dumps [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546252
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	spread that christmas cheer

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Character A bakes too many Christmas cookies so they share it with Character B.
> 
> title from myself lmao

“What is this-?” Michael gaped, setting the bag of Indian takeout in his hand onto the counter. He took in in the scene before him; Adam grinning up, a sheepish smile on his face, as he held a tray of cookies out in front of him. Flour caked his face and clothing, and somehow— Michael had no idea how— he managed to get red frosting on his forehead and in his hair. “Adam. Pardon my language, but what the fuck? I went to pick up dinner for us and- what happened in here?”

“I made... too many?” Adam said, but it came out more as a question. He shoved the tray towards Michael, gesturing down with his chin. “Try one. There’s more in the oven, too.”

“Adam-“ The archangel sighed, stopping himself before he could say anything potentially offensive to Adam. He took a cookie— one shaped like a Santa hat, the red and white frosting done impeccably— and took a bite into it. “Oh- wow. That’s really good.” Michael said, while chewing. 

Adam made a face. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, Michael. It’s unattractive.”

Rolling his eyes, Michael took another bite, and grabbed a second one— a green and silver present— from the tray. Adam raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth curving into a smile. “You like them?”

“No,” Michael said, taking a bite into the second one, the first still in his other hand. “They’re disgusting.”

They both knew that was a lie. “You wanna help me frost the rest of them when they get out of the oven?” Adam asked, setting the tray down and taking a cookie for himself. This one was a blue snowflake. He took a bite out of it, his his eyebrow still raised at Michael.

“Snowflakes aren’t blue,” The archangel huffed, almost petulantly, like a child. “But yes. I’d love to.”

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Adam’s mouth, and once he pulled away, he licked his lips. He wasn’t positive on whether or not the cookie taste was due to him having eaten almost two, or the fact that Adam had just taken a bite.

“You taste like sugar cookies. I love it.” Adam grinned, just as the timer for the oven dinged. “Perfect. The cookies are ready! They do have to cool down for a while, though... maybe you can lick some of this frosting off of me.”

Sputtering momentarily, Michael bit his lip, watching as Adam opened the oven and pulled out another tray. “That sounds perfect.” And it truly did; there was absolutely no other way Michael would want so spend his Christmas Eve.

**Author's Note:**

> that episode was perfection what the fuck
> 
> i’ve been writing their dynamic correctly forever then like ohmygod


End file.
